Runners and other athletes use many different devices and gadgets during sports and other activities. For example, they may listen to music on an mp3 player, monitor their heart rate using a heart rate monitor, measure their distance or pace using a pedometer, and so on. Although these devices may enhance the athlete's experience, they generally only provide information about the athlete's performance.
Currently, mobile devices and related accessories facilitate communication in a number of different ways: users can send email messages, make telephone calls, send text and multimedia messages, chat with other users, and so on. That is, the mobile device provides a user with a plethora of means for oral or written communication. Moreover, they can play music, videos, and so on. However, there may be times when the user wishes to leverage a device's capabilities in order to provide other functions. Current mobile devices may not provide such functionalities.
The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems and progresses the state of the art, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed system.